The embodiments described herein relate generally to utility cart accessories, and more particularly, to a quick connect shelf system for a multi-purpose utility cart.
Existing shelf systems for multi-carts are awkward and difficult to attach and detach. Specifically, they tend to use nuts and bolts to the pre-existing holes in the handles of the cart. As a result, they are difficult to put on and take off by one person. An alternate system requires attachment of an anchor with a nut and bolt for semi-permanent installation. The shelf then hangs on the anchor. However, when the shelf is in place, the cart cannot be folded as designed, making storage and transportation more difficult. Moreover, the alternate system is not stable, which can result in dropped and damaged tools, possessions, and the like.
Therefore, what is needed is a quick and easy connect shelf system to removably engage with a utility cart, wherein the shelf system is stable and strong.